Hubungan Tanpa Status
by username-ssi
Summary: [Ch 9 is UP!] Lee Seokmin dan Hong Jisoo, dua siswa yang memliki banyak kesamaan bakat dan otak. Tapi tidak dekat satu sama lain, coba saja mereka disatukan. / "Kalian HTS saja dulu, Kalau salah satu diantara kalian sudah mulai ada rasa duluan, traktir aku mie ayam di kantin boleh juga?" / Seoksoo (Seokmin X Jisoo) / YAOI / BL / harsh words, typo(s)
1. Prolog

**Lee Seokmin (16)**

Bintang sekolah, ceklis.  
Pinter olahraga, ceklis.  
Juara umum, ceklis.  
Ganteng, ceklis.

 **Hong Jisoo (18)**

Bntang sekolah, ceklis.  
Pinter olahraga, ceklis.  
Juara umum, ceklis.  
Ganteng, ceklis

Iya, secara kalian sadari, hampir mereka itu sama. Bukan secara yang dilihat langsung dari mata, tapi bakat sama otak sama-sama hebatnya. Katanya sih, kalau punya kebanyakan kesamaan itu jo-

Tidak, bukan jomblo. Mereka juga ogah menjomblo seumur hidup.

Dan beberapa perempuan di sekolah mereka pernah ada yang menyatakan perasaan dan jawaban mereka tidak jauh dari,

"Maaf ya, kita berteman saja."

Untung saja mereka mau mengikhlaskan lelaki tampan-tampan ini tidak menjadi hak milik mereka. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah diracuni sianida?

Tapi ada saja yang mengira mereka kalau mereka ini diam-diam sudah menjalin hubungan.

Mereka sih serentak memasang wajah jijik, maksudnya, yang berbatang sama yang berbatang?

Mereka itu jarang terlihat bersama, mengucapkan halo saja tidak.

Karena mereka tidak dekat satu sama lain.

Risih juga kalau mendengar rumor tidak menyenangkan, apalagi nama sendiri. Lalu salah satu dari kakak kelasnya Seokmin pernah bilang,

"Kalian HTS saja dulu, Kalau salah satu diantara kalian sudah mulai ada rasa duluan, traktir aku mie ayam di kantin boleh juga?"

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, kakak kelas yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu tidak bisa diajak serius. Untungnya hubungannya dengan teman sekelasnya, Lee Jihoon bisa serius sampai 3 tahun.

Yakin mau kalah dari kakak kelasmu, Seokmin?

* * *

 **HAI SEMUANYAA!  
Hehe, maaf aku masih jadi author amatiran, masih belajar juga.  
Dengan ff pertamaku dengan pairing SeokSoo yey!  
Ditunggu reviewnya ya, arigatou!3**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi**


	2. Chapter 1

"Seokmin, bangun!"

Teriakan Ibu tercinta dari lantai bawah mengusik Seokmin dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia baru saja ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada lelaki bertampang manis yang menjadi bahan topik obrolannya dengan Soonyoung beberapa hari lalu. Ia akuin mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, tapi Seokmin suka melihat pria berumur 18 tahun ini di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ia cukup menyesal kenapa tidak naksir Jisoo sebelum ia pacaran—

Oke, topik tambahan. Si juara umum itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Katanya sedang berhubungan jarak jauh dengan pacarnya di Los Angeles selamat 2 tahun. Seokmin pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak jenuh dengan hubungan yang memakan berpuluh ribu bakal ratusan ribu kilometer yang hanya terpisah oleh pulau dan benua? Kalau dari lagu yang pernah ia dengar,

 **Walau ke ujung dunia, pasti akan kunanti,  
Meski ke tujuh samudera, pasti ku kan menunggu,  
Karena ku yakin kau hanya untukku.**

Menurutnya, lirik itu semacam _bullshit._ Mengapa? Belum tentu yang ldr itu setia.

Ini bukan membicarakan Setia Band yang vokalisnya memakai nama Belanda. Ini soal kesetiaan diantara dua hati yang terhalang jarak dan waktu.

Kembali ke topik awal. Haruskah Seokmin mencoba mendekati Jisoo lalu menraktir mie ayam untuk Soonyoung di kantin Bu Ica?

"Lee Seokmin, dalam hitungan ke tiga kalau tidak bangun juga, Ibu tidak akan mengantarmu ke seko—"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau segera turun sebelum Ibumu menyiram air tepat di wajahmu, Seokmin.

* * *

"Ibu, aku mau ke kelas saja. Sebentar lagi 'kan bel berbunyi,"

Seokmin melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Ini hanya kesempatan Seokmin mengintip kelas Jisoo yang berbeda 1 lantai.

"Masih setengah jam bel berbunyi, sayang. Buat apa di kelas sendirian?"

"Mau merenung saja. _Sekaligus melihat cintaku yang sedang tertidur manis di kelasnya."_

"Yasudah, baik-baik saja di sekolah ya, nak."

Setelah mencium tangan sang Ibu, Seokmin berjalan menuju kelasya dengan wajah sumringah bahagianya.

Sesampainya di kelas, belum ada satupun temannya yang datang. Dan saat ia melewati koridor tadi, suasana masih sepi, hanya _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel lantai.

Seokmin naik melalui tangga menuju kelas 12-2, lalu mengintip melalui jendela kelas. Ia membuka pintu kelas perlahan-lahan,

dan pemandangan indah yang selalu membuat Seokmin semangat bersekolah,

sedang tertidur di mejanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, menghadap pintu kelas.

Tetap saja, apapun yang dilakukan oleh gebetannya tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mata Seokmin.

Sambil mengecek situasi, ia memastikan agar tetap fokus melihat bibir kakak kelasnya yang menurutnya cukup menggoda.

Bayangkan saja bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir berbentuk kucing yang terlihat kenyal itu, lalu menghisapnya sampai keduanya hampir kehilangan oksigen. Mendengar deru nafas yang lebih tua serasa membuat Seokmin menginginkan yang lebih. Mempraktekkan adegan film biru yang terekam di kepalanya dengan Ji-

"Lee Seokmin?"

Seokmin mengdongakan kepalanya. Ups, salah satu temannya Jisoo, Jeonghan memergoki dirinya

yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri?

"Bibirmu kenapa?"

Sialan. "Oh, tidak apa-apa Jeonghan _hyung._ Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya," ucap Seokmin sambil meninggalkan Jeonghan yang kebingungan.

'Seokmin ke kelasku buat melihat Jisoo? Bukannya mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara? Ah, sudahlah, aku juga mau tidur sambil menunggu bel.' Jeonghan memilih buat tidak tahu menahu dan menidurkan kepalanya seperti teman sebelahnya.

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi saat pria bermarga Lee itu sedang tertidur di jam pelajaran fisika. Untung saja Guru Im tidak melihatnya. Bisa saja dia berakhir di lapangan dengan mengangkat satu kaki mengahap bendera.

"Seokmin, mau ke kantin tidak?"

Dia terbangun dan melihat pria bermata sipit di depannya, Soonyoung.

"Aku malas ke bawah _hyung_ , masih mau melanjutkan tidurku yang tampan ini."

"E-Eh!" Soonyoung coba menegakkan badan Seokmin yang nyaris kembali tertidur, "Aku mau bertanya sebentar, tadi pagi kamu di kelas Jisoo buat apa?"

"Ngapain ya?" tanya Seokmin pura-pura bego, "Mau nyari Jeonghan _hyung_ tadi sebenarnya buat minjam seragam basket, kenapa memangnya?"

Soonyoung hanya memandang Seokmin sebal, "Dia 'kan anak vokal, Seokmin. Hah, jangan sekali-kali kau berharap bisa membohongiku. Kau melihat Jisoo _hyung_ tidur di kelasnya dan kepergok oleh Jeonghan _hyung_ 'kan?"

"Dan katanya kau melihatnya sambil menjilat bibir?"

Skakmat. Julukan malaikat untuk Jeonghan sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Kenapa orang-orang memandang dia sebagai manusia berhati malaikat yang pernah ada? Tidak, julukan itu tepatnya buat Jisoo.

Kenapa jadi kepikiran kakak kelasnya yang manis itu?

"Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tadi pagi.

Sampai dia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu dicelanamu yang—"

"Oh, cukup!" Seokmin terpaksa harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, supaya ia juga tidak ditagih terus sama _hyung_ yang satu ini, "Pertama, aku suka- hm, mencintai pria bernama Hong Jisoo itu. Kedua, dia tipeku kalau dia itu perempuan. Tidak, dia laki-laki pun aku tetap mencintainya. Ketiga, dia manis. Manis sekali. Seperti _fanfiction_ yang kubaca dia itu seperti _cat hybrid_?"

"Kau masih muda, bodoh. Jangan merusak otakmu dengan hal kotor begitu!"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Astaga, kau membuang waktu istirahatku. Ayo kita ke bawah," kata Seokmin sambil menarik tangan Sonyoung keluar.

"Katanya malas," Soonyoung hanya berdecak sebal, "Jadi, kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu ke dia?"

"Bukan menyatakan perasaan tepatnya, tapi meminta dia untuk menjalin hubungan tanpa status sesuai yang kau minta. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menjadi perusak hubungan orang. _Kalau aku pun masih sanggup menjalani hts sialan ini."_

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Chapter 1 updated gengz! Dan ini sepertinya menjadi T+ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehe  
Seokmin diam-diam ternyata menghanyutkan saudara-saudara.  
Kira-kira apa Jisoo mau menjalin HTS dengannya?  
Dan apa Soonyoung sudah merasa puas dengan traktiran mie ayamnya? /?**

 **Dan disini aku mau membalas review ya HUHU makasih sekali ya walaupun dikit sihehe**

 **7D: 'Soalnya kapan lagi ditraktir sama dia, habisnya aku yang traktir dia mulu' -ksy  
Makasih udah disemangatin yaa;)  
hasniyah nia: Doakan saja lucu, soalnya selera humorku rendahan XD  
Thanks atas supportnya;)**

 **Review jangan dilupa gaes, ddaengkyu!~**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi**


	3. Chapter 2

***** _ **BoldItalic: flashback**_

* * *

 ** _"Jisoo hyung, apakah nanti aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar saat pulang sekolah nanti?"_**

 ** _Pria manis itu kaget dengan kedatangan adik kelasnya, dan pertama kalinya melihat ia dengan pandangan empat mata seperti ini, "Kau Seokmin, bukan?"_**

 ** _Ah, Seokmin merasa sakit hati. Gebetannya baru saja mengenal dirinya? "I-iya hyung, hehe." Jawabnya seadanya dengan tertawa perlahan._**

 ** _"Oh, bisa kok. Dimana kita mau bertemu nanti?"_**

 ** _Di dalam hatinya Seokmin memekik gembira, "Di lapangan parkiran saja. Aku mau berbicara sesuatu. Penting."_**

 ** _Jisoo menggumam, hal apa yang harus dibicarakan sampai sepenting itu? "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Seokmin."_**

"Oh, Tuhan."

Sudah 10 menit yang lalu jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan Jiso belum menunjukan batang hidupnya. Ia takut, Jisoo hanya membohongi dirinya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali meminta ditemani oleh Soonyoung tapi kakak kelasnya itu sudah tidak ada di kelasnya. Hah dasar, sudah ditraktir tapi tidak tahu rasa berterimakasih.

 ** _"Mie ayam Bu Ica memang enak, tapi lebih enak saat yang mentraktir kamu, Seokmin-ah."_**

Ingatkan Seokmin untuk segera meminta _hyung_ nya itu mengganti uangnya besok.

"Seokmin, sudah lama menunggu?"

Itu dia.

Seseorang yang sudah Seokmin tunggu daritadi.

Tapi, kenapa ia menggunakan baju lab fisika?

"Maaf ya, tadi aku memperbaiki nilai lab dulu. Jadi, kau mau berbicara apa?"

Seokmin tidak bergeming, ia masih memperhatikan bulir-bulir air yang mengalir di rambut dan pipi pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Dan juga suara nafas (apakah Jisoo berlari untuk bertemu dengannya?) membuat Seokmin lupa apa yang akan disampaikannya. Pris bermarga Lee itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Jisoo. Dengan kebingungan, Jisoo memilih buat berjalan mundur, sampai ia tidak sadar tersandung batu yang cukup besar, membuat ia langsung jatuh terhuyung ke belakang sambil menutup matanya.

Ia mengira setelah ini kepalanya akan jatuh mengenai aspal.

Dan Jisoo merasa ada tangan yang melindungi kepalanya.

Ia membuka matanya, dan menampakan wajah Seokmin yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga ia merasakan deru nafas adik kelasnya yang membuat dirinya merinding—

takut?

"A-apa maumu?"

Jisoo berniat untuk berdiri dan memukul wajah pria terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda, tapi tangan Seokmin yang satunya lebih kuat untuk mengkurungkan badannya. Ia merasa tidak habis pikir saat Seokmin membisikan sesuatu dengan suara beratnya.

"Mau menjadi milikku?"

"K-kau gila? Tapi aku sudah—"

"Diam," Jisoo merasa telinganya basah, karena Seokmin menjilat telinganya dengan seduktif dan mengigitnya kecil. Pria bermarga Hong itu mencoba menahan desahannya. "Maksudku, jadikan aku yang kedua. Tapi kita tidak ada status apapun."

"Pergi. Kumohon. Pergi dari sini," ujar Jisoo takut sambil berusaha melepas kaitan tangan Seokmin. Tenaganya merasa terkuras.

Pria bermarga Lee itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap mata sayu Jisoo. _Shit,_ batinnya, ingatkan dia untuk mengendalikan dirinya sebelum menerkam kakak kelasnya itu. Seokmin sadar dirinya hampir diluar batas. Jisoo langsung membiarkan dirinya bebas sementara tangan Seokmin mulai melemah.

"Maaf," kata Seokmin sambil berlutut "Aku tahu, perasaan ini datang terlambat—"

"Kau menyukaiku dari SMP, bukan?"

Ya, dahulu Seokmin dan Jisoo satu SMP, sejak ia baru memasuki pertengahan pertama, ia menyukai seseorang dengan paras manis yang berdiri memberikan kata sambutan untuk anak-anak kelas 7 yang diketahui sebagai ketua OSISnya, Hong Jisoo. Sayangnya semenjak kelas 9 sedang sibuk-sibuknya ujian praktikum, Seokmin jadi jarang bertemu dengan pria bermarga Hong itu dan memilih buat mengakhiri perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dulu, ia berharap bisa melihatnya di jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, sama-sama menggunakan seragam SMA.

Seokmin merasakan keringat dingin perlahan-lahan menuruni pelipisnya, "Kau tahu?"

"Sudah jelas dari gerakkanmu, Seokmin. Dan aku tidak percaya ia adalah adik kelas dan ia adalah laki-laki yang menyukaiku, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Ayolah, _hyung_ , mari kita melakukan hubungan tanpa status. Aku janji tidak bersikap macam-macam seperti sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengurusi privasimu dengan bulemu itu."

"Dia punya nama Seokmin, namanya Hannah. Tapi," Jisoo mencoba untuk berwaspada kali ini, "apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Seokmin mengangguk pasti, "Terserah _._ Tapi, akan kubuktikan. _Dan kupastikan setelah itu kau akan menjadi milikku, Hong Jisoo. Hanya milik Lee Seokmin seorang_." Katanya sambil mengangkat bibirnya bahwa ia sedang menyeringai tapi tampaknya Jisoo tidak menyadarinya.

Karena Jisoo memilih untuk memutar balik badannya dan meninggalkan adik kelasnya sendiri dengan wajah ketakutan dan coba untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Cek words di chapter ini ternyata cuma 700 kata/yaterus/?**  
 **Nah, sampai chapter 2 ini lah, aku hiatus karena mau ujian akhir hari selasa depanTT  
Pelajaran pertama itu ekonomi, gimana gamau gigit jari.  
Wish me luck saja manteman:")**

 **DAN DAN DAN  
TERIMA KASIH SEKALI BUAT , 7D dan hasniyah nia YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW DAN MAAF YA GASEMPET BALES:(  
TERIMAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG SUDAH FOLLOW DAN FAVORIT INI CERITA/lempar petasan**

 **ehe, review jangan lupa ya gaes makasii and see you on next month!3**

 **Pejuang Ujian Akhir,**

 **username-ssi.**


	4. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAKKK!"

"Jisoo! Jangan teriak-teriak! Cepat turun dan makan malam!"

Pria yang tadi berteriak pura-pura tidak mendengar sautan sang Ayah. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan wajah yang sangat merah (untung saja lampu kamarnya tidak dinyalakan, karena sudah ada penerangan dari luar pintu) sampai ia terus menerus menggaruk kupingnya. Ingin sekali dirinya teriak lagi, tapi ia mendengar suara adiknya yang berkata ' _Hyung!_ Ayo, makan!' dari luar.

Semenjak kejadian tadi di sekolah, Jisoo benar-benar gelisah. Adik kelas sialannya itu—maaf, dia tidak pernah mengumpat sebelumnya— membuat dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah pacarnya yang di LA tahu bahwa dia sedang menjalani hubungan tanpa status dengan seseorang kelas 10 dan dia adalah pria?

Ia memilih buat menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan melihat bahwa barang-barang di meja belajarnya lebih dikatakan sehabis terkena angin topan. Ditambah Jisoo belum sempat mandi sehabis pulang sekolah karena ia habis membuat temat tidurnya berantakan.

Jisoo melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak dibawah (itu pasti karena Jisoo tidak sengaja menyenggol ponselnya yang tadi diatas meja) yang tiba-tiba menyala. Ternyata ada telepon-

dari nomor yang tak diketahui?

Dengan mencoba tenang, Jisoo mengusap tombol hijau dan mulai berbicara, "Dengan siapa?" tanpa embel-embel salam karena energinya sudah habis setelah marah-marah tadi.

"Halo, sayang."

Jisoo menautkan alisnya bingung, dari suaranya seperti-

"Seokmin?"

"Wah kau mengenalku dengan baik-"

"Cepat kau mau bicara apa sebelum aku mematikan ponselku karena aku harus makan malam, Lee." Jisoo tidak percaya, ia berbicara dengan lancar dan berani. Tapi mungkin akan berbeda kalau bertemu langsung?

"Tenang, Jisoo. Aku belum selesai berbicara," Apa adik kelasnya ini tidak punya tata karma? Lihat saja, dia akan berakhir besok dengan jari-jarinya yang dipotong oleh Jisoo."Menurutmu ini tidak penting tapi penting untukku. Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

"Seokmin, tidak ada orang yang melakukan hts dengan panggilan sayang. Sayang itu khusus orang-orang yang berpacaran saja. Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu apalagi melihat wajahmu besok. Selamat malam." Jisoo bergegas mematikan panggilan dan turun kebawah karena kedua orangtuanya sudah melakukan paduan suara dibawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAH Seokmin, kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi saat diejek Jisoo _hyung_."

"Wajahmu seperti ingin menjadi pemutus hubungan Jisoo dengan pacarnya sepertinya."

"Hah," Seokmin menghela nafas kesal, melihat Soonyoung dan Chan-adik dari pacarnya Soonyoung-tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang terlanjur muram, "Aku masih tahu diri, aku juga tidak peduli dengan Jisoo dan pacar bulenya itu."

"Tapi perkataan 'sayang'mu itu terdengar kau menginginkan Jisoo menjadi pacar secara sah, _hyung_." ujar Chan sambil menyeruput kuah ramyeonnya.

"Chan, sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum Jihoon _hyung_ mu itu mengomelimu."

"Aku belum memba-"

"Nanti aku yang bayar. Kau pulanglah, hati-hati. Jangan mengikuti orang asing, oke?"

" _Hyung_ , aku ini sudah mau kelas 3 SMP dan aku sudah bisa jaga diri. Yasudah, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa Seokmin _hyung,_ Soonyoung _hyung_!" Chan melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan kedai ramyeon. Tinggal Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sedang pandang-pandangan.

"Jadi," Soonyoung berdehem sejenak, "masih mau beraksi?"

"Ini baru mulai, _hyung_. Lihat saja, nanti dia juga panggil sayang ke aku kok." Jawab Seokmin sambil menyeringai.

"Mukamu seram saat begitu," Soonyoung meletakkan mangkok ramyeon yang sudah kosong dan menepuk bahu Seokmin, "Tolong bayarkan untukku dulu. Besok aku ganti. Aku takut Ibuku mencariku. Sampai bertemu besok, Seokmin."

"Sialan, _hyung_! Uangku hanya cukup untuk dua porsi ramyeon!" Seokmin berniat untuk mengejar _hyung_ nya lalu tangannya ditahan oleh penjaga kedai.

"Nak, kau tahu kau harus membayar berapa 'kan?" Tanya _ahjumma_ penjaga kedai sambil memnunjukan bekas mangkok yang tergeletak di meja.

Pria berhidung mancung itu bergelidik takut. "Baiklah, aku akan bekerja sementara untuk mencuci mangkok ramyeonmu, _ahjumma._ Bagaimana? Tapi saya hanya dikasih waktu sampai jam 9 oleh orangtuaku."

"Astaga, kau kelas berapa sampai diperbolehkan pulang semalam itu?"

"Kelas 10," ucap Seokmin sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

 _Ahjumma_ itu menyerengit heran, "Kau tidak takut preman yang berkeliaran di jam rawan begini? Sudahlah, kau pulang saja, sana. Tapi besok suruh Ibumu kesini untuk membayar 3 mangkuk ramyeon hari ini. Mengerti?" _Ahjumma_ itu merasa heran juga, bagaimana orangtuanya bisa tenang-tenang saja membiarkan anak dibawah umur pulang larut malam?

"Saya sudah biasa, kok. Baiklah, terima kasih dan selamat malam _ahjumma._ Kupastikan saya pulang dengan selamat," pamit Seokmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak apa-apa. Dan aku berharap dia menepati janjinya besok," ucapnya sambil bersiap-siap menutup kedai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan April, bulan dimana kelas 12 sudah memasuki musim ujian, dan sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan waktu bersenang-senang dan fokus untuk meraih nilai tertinggi agar diterima di universitas ternama. Jisoo adalah murid yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kepintarannya, tapi karena dia kepikiran obrolan terakhirnya dengan adik kelas di ponselnya membuat pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga pun tidak ada yang memasuki otak cerdasnya.

"Jeonghan, kau harus mengajariku pelajaran tadi," kata Jisoo sambil memandang Jeonghan yang sedang memakan rotinya.

"Jisoo, tadi itu hanya me _review_ saja tentang pelajaran kelas 11. Jangan bilang, kau tadi melamun selama 3 jam berturut-turut?"

"Aku memang sedang melamun tadi. Astaga aku tidak mau nilaiku buruk karena anak kurang ajar itu. Dengan seenak jidat aku dipanggilnya sayang—"

"Sebentar," Jeonghan membelakan matanya, "Sayang? Bukannya Hannah memanggilmu _honey_?"

Jisoo berdecak sebal, "Bukan dia bodoh, adik kelas kita yang hidungnya panjang seperti perosotan itu."

"Seokmin? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau diam-diam seling-"

"Selingkuh kepalamu. Dia serasa menghantui sampai kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Ah, mungkin karena kau membayangkan bocah itu tidur di sebelahmu dan _cuddling_ denganmu?"

"Apa-"

"Kalian itu cocok, tahu. Dan sebaiknya putuslah dengan Hannah. Siapa tahu dia juga mulai 'belok' seperti Seokmin."

"Jeonghan!"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau dengan dia, sama aku juga bisa sih," ucap Jeonghan sambil berkedip genit yang membuat Jisoo merinding.

Jisoo memilih buat meninggalkan kelas sebelum bel istirahat berakhir dan sahabatnya itu makin menjadi-jadi. Untungnya kantin sudah lumayan sepi, jadi Jisoo tidak perlu merlihat muka adik kelasnya lagi.

Sahabat macam apa dia itu? Menginginkan dirinya putus sama pacarnya? Bilang saja Jeonghan itu iri karena sampai sekarang dia belum memunyai pacar, pikir Jisoo acuh tak acuh. " _Ahjussi,_ nasi kimchi nya satu ya!" Sang _ahjussi_ memberikan nasi kimchi ke Jisoo dan membayarnya, "Kembaliannya tidak usah, terima kasih."

Jisoo memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang menghadap lapangan bola, "Setidaknya, aku bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa-"

"Tanpaku?"

* * *

 **HAIHAIHAI AKU KEMBALI UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU~  
Ini sebenernya update-an nanggung/? untuk minggu depan.  
Dan mumpung libur, jadi belajarnya juga libur dong ehehe (jangan niru xD)  
Ohiya, bagi yang lagi atau udah ujian akhir, semangat yaa biar bisa naik ke tingkat selanjutnya!**

 **As usual,  
** **terima kasih buat yang udah ikuti dan review cerita ini heuheu ayaffflllluuu3**

 **CaratARMYMonbebe: Sudah di next ya!  
** **7D: Eh kamu ngegas saja:( dari yang lembut dulu atuh baru yang anuan** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ehe. Haha gurunya lagi berbaik hati ini soalnya gak sesusah ulangan harian. Dan makasih buat supportnyaa~  
romeisbae: yaudah sini aku bekuin lagi/lah  
jodohnyaleeteuk1: 'Lihat aja deh pokoknya( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' -hjs.  
hasniyah nia: Makasih ya kamuu(▰˘◡˘▰)  
xxx: Wkwk, cinta harus berusaha segitunya ya?:v Sudah diupdate ya~**

 **That's all and see you on next week.**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi**


	5. Chapter 4

Jisoo hampir saja ingin melempari nasi kimchinya (kalau ia masih menyayangi perutnya yang daritadi meronta untuk diisi) ke wajah orang di depannya yang tadi membuatnya kaget.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya,

memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak melihat adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar itu.

Yang ternyata bersama kedua sahabatnya, Soonyoung dan- Kenapa ada anak SMP disini?

"Ka-kalian kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Jisoo gugup.

"Karena aku rindu kamu, hehe," jawab Seokmin yang tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus surai hitam kakak kelasnya.

"Aku bukan nanya kamu, aku tanya Soonyoung dan Chan." jawabnya datar sambil menepis tangan adik kelasnya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum yang membuat Jisoo kehilangan nafsu makannya, "Aku hanya menemani Lee idiot ini, _hyung_."

"… _Hyung_ , kau lupa margaku juga Lee?" tanya seseorang yang berseragam berbeda.

"Astaga, maaf ya sayang," kata Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Chan gemas.

Daritadi, Jisoo berharap ada yang bisa menganggunya maupun tu langsung ataupu bunyi dari ponselnya. Skalipun Jeonghan yang menelepon (dia masih kesal, dia akui) tidak masalah yang penting dia bisa pergi dari sini.

 _I just wanna forget  
But I wanna know your heart, girl  
Just stay  
Baby Please don't go _

Thanks God, harapannya terjawab.

Saat melihat nama yang tertampang dari ponselnya, dia tersenyum.

Hannah meleponnya.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Oh my God, Joshua! Finally, I can't believe you pick up your phone!"_

"I'm sorry dear, I was so tired yesterday. That's why I didn't call you back."

Sementara mereka bertiga yang tadi mengganggu Jisoo saling bertatapan, mencoba mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Chan, coba buka Google Translate di ponsel kau dan biarkan dia mengartikan apa yang mereka bicarakan ke bahasa Korea," ujar Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada gunanya, _hyung,"_ kata Chan, "Suara Hannah 'kan berasal dari ponselnya. Berarti kita cuma bisa mengartikan omongan Jisoo _hyung_."

Seokmin cuma bisa bengong mendengar pembicaraan Jisoo dan pacarnya. Ia suka melihat wajah kakak kelasnya itu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Untung saja tidak sampai bikin dia diabetes. Dan bentuk bibir saat Jisoo tersenyum bikin Seokmin ingin menciumnya berkali-kali dengan gemas.

Berbicara tentang senyum, memangnya Seokmin pernah mendapat senyum manis dan ikhlas dari Jisoo? Jawabannya pernah. Itupun dari jaman mereka masih SMP. Si bocah labil Lee Seokmin yang selalu bertegur sapa dengan ketua OSIS Hong Jisoo yang selalu dibalas dengan sebuah 'hai' dan senyuman.

" _Oh, do you want a video call?_ "

Apa? Mau video call-an?

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Seokmin. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nanti ia bisa terlihat romantis dengan Jisoo nya sampai pacar bulenya itu cemburu.

"Hei, Seokmin. Kau tidak mau berencana sesuatu pas Jisoo dan pacarnya video call-an?" tanya Soonyoung pelan-pelan, memastikan bahwa kakak kelasnya itu tidak mendengar.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya, kok. Tenang saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Jisoo sudah dalam posisi menjauhkan ponselnya dan melambaikan tangannya, " _Hello, dear!"_

Seokmin langsung duduk disebelah Jisoo dan merangkul bahunya yang membuat Jisoo nyaris berteriak kaget. Ia melihat wujud Hannah sesungguhnya di ponsel pertama kali. Rambut blonde yang bergelombang dengan poni miring ke kanan, wajahnya yang cukup bulat, hidung yang mancung (Masih mancungan dirinya padahal, pikir Seokmin) dan warna matanya yang satu berwarna biru dan yang satu berwarna coklat.

Apakah dia campuran?

"Ehm- halo? Josh? dan kau- Lee Seokmin? Ah _, I'm wrong_? _Sorry, I just read your nametag there_ ," Seokmin cukup kagum dengan bahasa Korea Hannah walaupun masih tersendat-sendat. Jisoo seekat ini untuk mengajarnya?

"Oh, iya. Kau benar. Tapi warna matamu bagus sekali, Hannah." puji Seokmin yang mendapat jitakan dari Jisoo

" _OK, I'm sorry what he says about your eyes._ Seokmin, jaga mulutmu."

" _No problem, should I use my contact lens? Anyway, thank you Seokmin. Anyway, you two are so cute when together. Is he your junior, Josh?"_

Jisoo bingung. Mereka telihat menggemaskan? " _Hannah-"_

 _"_ _Well, I'm his boyfriend."_ ucap Seokmin sambil mencium pipi Jisoo sambil mencubitnya.

"SEOKMIN!" Jisoo tidak pernah berteriak atupun memarahi siapapun, termasuk Seokmin. Pria yang dimarahi menjauhkan diri darinya dan menatap Jisoo takut. Apa ia sudah kelewatan batas? Tepatnya, sejak kemarin. Sedangkan, Soonyoung dan Chan hanya menatap mereka takut, kalau kantin yang mereka tempati sekarang menjadi arena perselisihan.

Jisoo benar-benar takut jika Hannah benar-benar menganggap mereka pacaran. Sebelum ia membuka bicara, pacarnya sudah berbicara duluan, " _Josh, I think he's just kidding. Don't be so serious,"_ ujarnya tenang.

Mood pria bermarga Hong itu benar-benar kacau, " _I will call you tonight. Okay, class just start again. Bye. I love you,"_ ujar Jisoo berbohong dengan wajah yang datar sambil menekan layar ponselnya cukup kasar. Jangan lupa tatapan benci yang dilemparkannya untuk adik kelasnya yang sekarang sedang menunduk.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu," Seokmin mengangakat kepalanya melihat Jisoo takut, ia merasa bersyukur sudah dimaafkan. Apa selanjutnya-

"Seokmin, mari kita akhiri saja hubungan tanpa status ini—"

-dia akan dijadikan pacar secara sah? Bilanglah dia egois, jika ia bisa egois untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, kenapa tidak?

"—Dan menjadi orang asing satu sama lain. Bagaimana?"

Saat itu juga, Seokmin merasa ada sesuatu yang retak di dadanya dan airmatanya siap keluar di depan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

* * *

 **i TBC !**

 **Jadi,  
setelah 3 minggu gila-gilaan dengan UAS (ini UAS atau liburan kenaikan kelas?) dan melanjutkan cerita ini, aku jadi mau rada jahat dikit.  
Mampus-in jangan? Mampus-in jangan? Mampus-in jangan?  
Oke, sejujurnya ngetik ginian ada rasa bahagia tersendiri. Senang gitu melihat Seokmin patah hati disini /ketawa setan  
Iya maaf, jangan gorok saya ya. Tapi gorok pake cinta mereka aku sih yes.  
DAN DARI TWITTER SVT YANG APDET FOTO SEOKSOO BIKIN AKU TAMBAH SEMANGAT BUAT NGETIK HEHE3  
Gangerti lagi aing mereka lucu sangat disitu;-; apalagi Seokmin (sok) monyong2 unyu dan Jisoo senyum ditambah ngerangkul gitu bikin asdfghjkl.  
Hatiku lemah, tolong panggilkan ambulans untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.**

 **Lanjut, mau balas review~**

 **7D: Hehe adik kelas rasa om-om pedo ya? Gapapa sih, asal yang dipedo-in dek Jisoonya** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
dan terimakasih atas supportnyaa3**  
 **Lissanien: Masih aman kok ini ratingnya, baca aja hehet.  
Tapi gara-gara kamu, jadi kepikiran mau buat seoksoo rated M** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tapi nanti pas abis puasa** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)b  
CaratARMYMonbebe: Biar ada gregetnya gitu. Yakin cuma Seokmin doang?  
Reichan: Wah kebetulan dong berarti:0 tapi apa htsnya ampe begini?**

 **Btw, lagu yang aku pakai buat ringtone di hapenya Jisoo itu judulnya WINE dari Suran. Dan dengan perubahan lirik seperlunya.**

 **Dan soal warna mata berbeda yang dimiliki Hannah disini namanya Heterochromia Iridium, terjadi karena kelainan iris mata dan sangat langka untuk dilihat.**

 **Seperti biasa, janga lupa review yaaa. Terimakasih!3**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	6. Chapter 5

"Jisoo-ya _,"_ Seokmin mencoba menahan airmatanya yang nyaris turun dengan cara tertawa yang dibuat-buat, "Haha, kau kira ini april mop? Jangan bercanda!"

Jisoo menatap Seokmin kesal, "Aku serius, Lee Seokmin. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu hubunganku dengan Hannah?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miring, "Oh, rencana jahatku sudah ketahuan ya?" Seokmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Jisoo.

"M-Maksudmu?" Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak ikut berjalan mundur. Walaupun ia berikir bahwa kejadian itu akan terulang lagi, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lengah di hadapan adik kelasnya.

"Kau tahu," jarak Seokmin dan Jisoo hanya tinggal lima senti, maju sedikit saja bibir mereka sudah saling bertemu, "Aku bukan berniat menjalani hubungan sialan ini denganmu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk jadian denganku. Dan putuslah dengan Hannah, dia tidak cocok denganmu."

"Kau kira aku apa?!" Jisoo meninggikan nada bicaranya, ini sudah melewati batas menurutnya, "Dengar, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun dan dengan seenaknya kau mengatakan untuk mengakhirinya dan berakhr denganmu? Aku sangat mencintainya, dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Dan, aku masih normal. Tidak sepertimu, bocah kurang ajar!"

Jisoo merasa bahwa berbicaranya ini sudah keterlaluan. Tapi ia merasa tidak menyesal. Seseorang seperti Seokmin harus dijelaskan dengan cara yang keras. Persoalannya, umur Seokmin tergolong umur yang sedang labil, sedang menginginkan segala hal apa yang ia mau. Termasuk menginginkan Jisoo menjadi miliknya? Ayolah, bahkan ini lebih horror dari film yang ditontonnya setiap malam jumat.

Suara desas desus siswa-siswi yang kebetulan sedang berada disana melihat kejadian secara langsung membuat mereka kaget dan kebingungan. Mereka yang tidak pernah melihat seorang Hong Jisoo marah membuat berbagai macam reaksi seperti,

"Ah, beraninya dia membentak adik kelasnya."

"Apakah dia tidak diajarkan tata krama? Aku merasa kasihan melihat Seokmin seperti ini."

"Jadi selama ini sifat ramahnya pada semua orang hanya topeng semata?"

Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, biarkanlah orang berkata apa. Ini hanya masalah mereka. Tidak ada hak bagi orang lain untuk ikut campur.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuatmu belok, hm?" Belum Jisoo menjawab, bibir kucingnya sudah diraup secara rakus oleh adik kelasnya. Seakan-akan bibir itu merupakan ganja yang bisa membuatnya kecanduan untuk terus mencicipinya. Seokmin merasa sudah puas dengan bibir itu dan mengakiri ciuman mereka dengan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

PLAK!

Dan pria bermarga Hong itu respon menampar pipi yang lebih muda darinya.

Seokmin kaget dengan aksi Jisoo tadi, bekas luka dari bibir yang lebih tua ia menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik. Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa panas di pipinya, hanya ada rasa cemburu disana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jisoo merasa airmatanya perlahan menuruni pipi tirusnya, rasa marah, benci, kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Mengira bahwa Seokmin bisa menghargai dirinya, menghargai hubungan yang sedang dijalankannya bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku? Mencoba membuatmu cinta kepadaku. Salah?" tanya Seokmin sambil berani mendekati Jisoo dan membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari bibir yang paling tua dengan tangannya.

Jisoo langung menghempaskan tangan yang lebih muda begitu saja, "Kau salah langkah sejak awal."

"Dan kenapa kau menerima tawaranku dari awal?"

"Karena-" Ah, benar juga. Kenapa ia menerima Seokmin begitu saja? Apa karena dengan kemurahan hatinya-

ia merasa dimanfaatkan?

"Kau kalah, Jisoo. Kau sudah masuk ke perangkapku. Lihatlah, bahwa aku bisa menjadi pemutus hubungan kalian."

"Kau berani mendekati Hannah? Aku tidak segan untuk memotong jarimu, keparat!"

Jisoo benar-benar lelah akan semua ini. Ia memilih untuk mencoba berdiri, membuang makanannya (ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi, sungguh) dan berlari meninggalkan kantin yang semakin riuh.

"Seokmin. Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat sekarang," kata Soonyoung dengan nada kecewa.

Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan tanda penyesalan sama sekali. Rasa cemburu dan egois sudah bercampur menjadi satu dan memupuk di hati anak kelas 10 itu. Soonyoung dan Chan tidak mengerti terhadap sahabat mereka. Sebegitukah terobsesinya seorang Lee Seokmin untuk mendapatkan Hong Jisoo?

"Kalian diam saja, tidak tahu 'kan seberapa besar cintaku in terhadapnya?"

"TETAP SAJA BODOH KAU MELUKAINYA!" Soonyoung nyaris saja ingin memukul wajah si bejat Lee tapi Chan mencoba untuk menahan yang lebih tua.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ ," Chan menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Biarkan dia selesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Seokmin _hyung_ , jangan berani menyakiti Jisoo lagi atau kau yang akan kupukul setelah ini."

"Oh lihatlah betapa beraninya kalian sekarang kepadaku? Ternyata lebih membela si jalang- Ups, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian."

Chan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Seokmin dengan kesal sebelum pukulan menghampirinya.

"Tahu Seungcheol _hyung_ dari 12-4? Dia pernah mencium Jisoo di toilet pria dan mereka hampir saja bercinta! Itu karena Jeonghan _hyung_ yang menyelamatkannya. Ck, dia itu lemah sekali ternyata."

"Berhenti mengatakan dia lemah atau-"

TING TONG TING TONG!

Soonyoung merasa bersyukur kepada bel yang berbunyi menunjukan waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Kalau tidak, kantin ini sudah menjadi area tinju sekarang. "Chan, kembali ke sekolah. Dan kau, jangan berani mendekati Jisoo _hyung_ atau nanti kau yang akan mendekati ajalmu."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan pria berhidung mancung itu yang ternyata diam-diam tertawa licik, 'Haha, aku jamin bahwa Hong Jisoo bisa jatuh dalam perangkapku. Karena aku, Lee Seokmin, harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.'

* * *

Pria dengan bibir berbentuk kucing itu sedang menahan sakitnya dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru dengan corak awan. Dari bel pulang sekolah, ia langsung mengambil tasnya meninggalkan kelas yang membuat Jeonghan bingung. Pasalnya, Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi setelah kejadian di kantin tadi. Dia merasa lemah sebagai seorang pria. Merasa tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Merasa lemah dihadapan orang-orang itu. Sekarang, Jisoo bisa menumpahkan perasaannya dengan menangis sepuasnya sampai ia tertidur. Tapi, suara ponsel menganggunya. Ia melihat nama kontak di layarnya.

Hannah meneleponnya.

Lupa bahwa ia berjanji akan menelpon Hannah lagi seusai pulang sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

 _"_ _Hi?"_

"I'm sorry. I forget to call you."

 _"_ _No problem. Wait, I feel something's wrong. Are you okay, there?"_

Jisoo merasa jantungnya brdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Apa Hannah tahu dia sedang dalam masalah?

"I-I'm Okay. Hahah, how about you?"

 _"_ _Don't lying, Mr. Joshua Hong. I know you have problems with- wait who his name? Suckmin? Shockmin?"_

Jisoo tertawa, Hannah merupakan obat kebahagiaan untuknya, "You're wrong, Ms. Middleton. He's Seokmin, my junior-"

" _Okay, just to the point. What happened between you two?"_

Pria itu menghela nafas dan menceritaka semua dari setelah Jisoo memutuskan kontaknya dengan Hannah sampai ia meninggalkan kantin. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. 'Hah, kenapa aku lemah sekali?' batinnya.

 _"_ _He likes you?! Like- The fuck?! How dare he was kissed your lips? And he said he want us to break up? Damn, I'm gonna break his fucking neck than after his words! He doesn't know that I take karate at school?"_

"Hannah. Stop cursing. I'm trying to solve it by myself-"

 _"_ _It seems impossible! Look at what have he done! Now people dubbed you human with two faces because of that accident! Shit, they didn't know how kind and generous he is. That's why I thought he's an angel from heaven when I first saw him!"_

Jisoo memang sengaja tidak menceritakan tentag bagaimana bibirnya dicium oleh adik kelasnya sampai berdarah. Ia hanya takut Hannah khawatir padanya. Ia

 _"_ _Josh?"_

"Hm?"

 _"_ _Do you mind for wait a minute? I have to do something right now. Don't turn it off."_

Ia mendengar suara ketikan computer Hannah. Dia jadi penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Beberapa menit kemudia ia mendengar Hannah berteriak ke Ibu dan kakaknya untuk menitip sesuatu. Sayangnya Jisoo tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas. Lalu bunyi mobil? Memangnya dia mau kemana?

" _Hey, guess what? I'm going to the airport!"_

"Where do you go?"

 _"_ _South Korea to remove his mark from your lips!"_

"What? W-wait you mustn't-"

 _"_ _I must meet you, Josh. Make sure you feel safe in my arms. Oh what a gentleman I am. Don't worry I have told my mom for make school licence. And my sister to tell my friends I'm not go to school for few days."_

"You are so obstinate, dear."

 _"_ _Same with you. Oh shit, my battery is going to dead! I remember I shouldn't have to cursing. Excuse me Sir, do you have powerbank? No? But I need to stay contact with him! Joshua, I'm so sorry, I don't call you until I arrive in the airport."_

"Huh, you are so noisy. Make sure everything's okay there and- hey, do you know my address?"

 _"_ _Do I look care? Hahah, I know it, dear. I saved it clearly on my genius brain. Can't wait to see you in next 6 hours! Bye, I love you!"_

"Love you too! Remember don't-"

Saat Jisoo mau berbicara lagi, sambungan terputus. Betapa teledor kekasihnya itu. Baterai lemah, lupa membawa powerbank dimana ia sangat bersemangat untuk datang kesini. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan daftar absen anak itu di sekolahya (Hannah bukan tipikal yang hobi membolos, ia sangat rajin sehingga tidak ada absennya yang bolong). Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Hannah baik-baik saja dan bisa sampai disini dengan selamat.

Dengan tidak sadar, Jisoo memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

"Joshua, bangun."

Suara lembut sang Ibu membangunkannya. Jisoo langsung bangun sambil mengusap matanya, "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ibunya sambil mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Tidak kok."

"Aih, yasudah," pandangan Ibunya beralih ke seorang perempuan yang berada di bilik pintu kamar Jisoo, "Hannah, I think Joshua forgets that you are come today."

Mata Jisoo langsunng membalak kaget, ia melihat Hannah di depan pintu kamarnya dengan _bomber_ jacketnya (ia ingat karena itu pemberiannya saat Hannah ulangtahun) dan celana jeans, jangan lupa tas travelling hitam di bahunya. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa pacarnya datang ke sini?

"Aku kecewa, aku dilupakan," kata Hannah dengan bahasa Korea yang masih kental degan aksen Amerikanya sambil pura-pura bersedih.

Pria bermarga Hong itu langsung memeluk wanita itu, "Iya, iya. Maaf ya sayang, hehe." dan disambut dengan pukulan di bahunya membuat Jisoo mengaduh kesakitan.

Ibu Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Dasar anak muda, kalian berbicara saja dulu sebelum aku panggil kalian buat makan malam. And Hannah, you will sleep next to Joshua's room. Okay?"

"Okay Mom!"

Tidak beberapa lama, Ibu Jisoo langsung meninggalkan kamar. Ibunya percaya bahwa mereka menjalani pacaran yang sehat, makanya beliau santai saja membiarkan mereka berdua saja.

"So, let's talk about," Hannah menjeda pembicaraannya dan beralih ke bekas luka di bibir pacarnya, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WITH YOUR LIPS?!"

Jisoo dengan wajah santainya berkata, "Oh, it's because of that _boy_."

"I was forgot, I come hear to remove his mark and about your lips. Ugh, nevermind. Did he kissed your cheeks, too?" tanya Hannah sambil mengelus pipi Jisoo.

Jisoo pun merona dibuatnya, "N-no! How can you think about th-" Jisoo pun berhenti berbicara karea Hannah tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya berkali-kali, "You better stop, Middleton!"

"No way! I'm sure he makes a lot of mark here or maybe in your neck?"

Jisoo pun langsung beraksi dengan mencium bibir Hannah, "Ck, biar kamunya diam. Tidak baik ribut di rumah orang, apalagi rumah pacarnya."

Hannah hanya melihat Jisoo kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya tadi, "Hahaha, nevermind. So, how long will you stay?"

"1 week. I also want to sign up to be a student in your school."

"What?"

"To give him some punches that he has hurt my boyfriend."

Jisoo yang langsung tidak setuju, mulutnya sudah dikunci dengan telujuk Hannah menandakan untuk diam.

"Joshua, listen," kata Hannah sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo, "I want to protect you. I don't want him to hurt you a lot. Don't feel guilty. We should care someone that we love, right? I remember when I was bullied by my classmates, you came to fighted them. And I think this is the time to repay your kindness."

Jisoo benar-benar tersentuh saat mendengar kata-kata dari Hannah. Mereka mencoba untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk saling mempertahankan sehingga tidak ada satupun yang pamit untuk pergi.

"Now," Hannah menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Jisoo sambil tersenyum. "I won't let somebody hurt you. So do you. There is no 'over' in us. I want we can be together until we get married, until we have child of our own, until we are grandparents. Promise?"

Malam ini, bersama Hannah, Jisoo merasakan hatinya meletup-letup, merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak menjawab tapi langsung memeluk perempuan yang ia cintai. Tanda bahwa ia berjanji. Berjanji bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama, walaupun ada yang mencoba memisahkan mereka.

' _Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau memberikanku seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang setia bersamaku.'_

* * *

 **!TBC!**

 **Akhirnya aku apdet hehe:))  
Aku berniat untuk double update hari ini, tapi masih pada mau menunggu sampai ff ini end kan?:"  
Pricelist konser SVT keluar kemarin:" Uangnya sih ada, restunya yang ngga ada:"  
Ada yang nonton tidak? Aku cuma mau nitip streaming aja ehe:"**

 **Bales review dulu ah:"**

 **7D: _Aku sedang berusaha kaka, untuk memisahkan mereka:"_ _-lsm.  
_ CaratARMYmonbebe: _Semangatin aku ching:" -lsm_**

 **Aku butuh review kalian gengz, bilang aja kalo kata2nya kebanyakan gpp ntar aku pendekin lagi:"**

 **Yang masih galau konser,**

 **username-ssi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Peringatan: Ini T++ ehe.**

Seorang pria yang lebih tua sedang mencoba menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibirnya saat kejantanannya sedang dikulum oleh mulut yang lebih muda

"Seokmin-"

"Jangan tahan desahanmu sayang, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Pria yang bernama Seokmin terus saja menggoda _hyung_ nya dengan memainkan lidahnya sambil sekali-kali mengurut dari atas ke bawah penisnya. Ia perlahan-lahan memasukan jarinya satu persatu ke lubang yang sedang berkedut itu. Seokmin membuat gerakan sembarangan sambil membuat yang dimasuki mendesah keenakan.

"S-Seokmin-ahh," yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangan indahnya keatas. Seorang pria dengan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi rambutnya, matanya yang sayu dan mencoba menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar, dan suara nafas yang memburu membuat Seokmin merasa melihat mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Kenapa yang lebih tua tidak bisa melawan? Karena tangannya sudah terikat di belakang kursi oleh pria berhidung mancung itu.

Melihat bibir kucing yang sedang terbuka itu membuat Seokmin tak tahan untuk segera menciumnya. Dari ciuman yang lembut sampai yang lebih menuntut. Peperangan lidah diantara mereka berdua yang dimenangkan oleh yang memdominasi membuatnya bahagia. Di tengah ciuman mereka, bibirnya membentuk seringaian dan mengigit bibir yang lebih tua. Masih dengan jari-jarinya yang asyik bermain dibawah sana ia langsung mengeluarkannya dan menyelipkan jarinya diantara ciuman mereka.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, sayang. Dan camkan hal itu agar kau tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun."

* * *

"Fuck."

Seokmin yang sedang mengerjakan PRnya di meja belajar melihat ada yang menonjol diantara celana pendeknya. Ya, baru saja Seokmin mengeluarkan fantasi liarnya tentang dirinya yang sedang menyetubuhi kakak kelasnya, Hong Jisoo. Membayangkan suara-suara desahan serta memanggil namanya membuat Seokmin mendesah keenakkan. Sepertinya ia akan meminjam PR dari teman sebangkunya besok.

Ia menurunkan celananya dan mengurut kejantanannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Imajinasi laknatnya menunjukan pria manis bernama Jisoo sedang mengulum miliknya dibawah sana dengan menggoda. Tiba-tiba-

"Seokmin!"

-terdengar suara Ibunya terdengar di luar menandakan bahwa ia akan masuk ke kamarnya. Seokmin dengan muka ketakutannya, mengambil selimut yang untungnya cukup panjang buat menyelimuti 'aktifitas'nya.

 **CKLEK!**

"Nak, ayo makan malam sekarang."

Dia bernafas lega karena aksinya tidak diketahui oleh beliau. Kalaupun Ibunya tahu dia sedang begini, bisa saja ponselnya (yang isinya kebanyakan adalah hal-hal tidak senonoh untuk dilihat oleh anak seumurannya) disita oleh orangtuanya dan akan dikembalikan sampai ujian akhir selesai.

Atau mungkin dia diceramahin berjam-jam.

"I-iya Bu. PRku sebentar lagi selesai, kok," kata Seokmin yang mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Yasudah, Ibu dan Ayah makan dulu ya. Ada ikan mas kesukaanmu dibawah."

"Oke kapten!"

"Tapi kenapa kamu pake selimut di kakimu? Dan apa Ibu mendengar suara aneh dari sini?"

Seokmin merasa dirinya was-was, mencari-cari alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, "Ah, aku hanya kedinginan Bu. A-aku harusnya me-memakai celana tidur tadi. Ibu tadi hanya s-salah dengar mungkin?" Ayolah, dia harap Ibunya cepat keluar dari sini karena ia merasa akan ada yang segera keluar dari bawah sana.

"Baiklah, cepat ke bawah sebelum laukmu tidak hangat lagi."

Setelah melihat Ibu menutup pintu kamarnya, Seokmin merasa sangat lega karena saat itu juga spermanya sudah keluar menyebar kemana-mana, "Hah, sakit sekali. Dimana kotak tisu?" Seokmin memperbaiki posisi celananya dan berjalan gontai mengambil kotak tisu diatas lemari pakaiannya.

Selesai membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat, Seokmin langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia sedang mencari cara agar 'mereka' berpisah, benar-benar berakhir. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan, mendekati Hannah atau Jisoo. Kalau Hannah, Seokmin bisa menyebarkan rumor lama tentang Jisoo ke dirinya. Tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena Hannah sangat mempercayai Jisoo begitupun sebaliknya. Kalau Jisoo, mungkin Seokmin bisa menculiknya? Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah itu, yang pasti dia sangat menginginkan kakak kelas itu menjadi miliknya. Uh, apa ia sudah cukup keterlaluan?

Yang dikatakan Soonyoung dan Chan mungkin ada benarnya juga. Ia sebenarnya terobsesi, bukan mencintai pria manis itu. Bibir Seokmin membentuk senyuman- er, bukan benar-benar senyuman, tapi 'senyuman' yang penuh makna? Entahlah, ia tetap tidak peduli. Prinsip dia tetap sama, harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

* * *

"Josh, ayo bangun."

"…"

"Hey, kau tidak bangga karena bahasa Koreaku sudah meningkat?"

"…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME YOU LIL' RASCAL!"

Pukulan bantal bertubi-tubi yang Jisoo dapatkan membuat ia tidak berkutik, hanya mengubah posisinya dengan bantal di atas kepalanya membuat Hannah kesal.

"HONG JISOO, CEPAT BANGUN!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik selimut pria manis itu. Dengan tangannya yang ikut tertarik karena memegang selimut membuat dirinya terduduk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget dengan suara Hannah yang berubah lalu melihat siapa yang sudah berani menganggu mimpi indahnya.

"O-Oh, Ayah. Good morning!" ucap Jisoo sambil memeluk punggung Ayahnya

Sang Ayah hanya berdecak heran, putra sulungnya ini benar-benar susah untuk dibangunkan, "Kau ini, tidak malu diliat Hannah seperti itu. Tuh, diketawain."

Jisoo hanya memandang Hannah yang tertawa mengejeknya tidak suka, "No problem, dia tetap sayang sama aku ini."

"Hannah, it's that right? You still love him eventhough he's clingy like this?"

Mengingat Hannah yang tadi dipandang tidak suka oleh Jisoo tadi membuatnya menggeleng, "No." jawaban singkat dari Hannah membuat Jisoo tersinggung.

"Hey, you were the first who confessed your feeling to me in junior high, right?"

"Also, you were just accepted my confession until now, right?"

"…Because I was scared to you in school. You're not like the other girls. You're just too- extra?"

"Extra fine that's why you looked my ass?"

"Right- WAIT WHAT? HELL NO! That day I wanted to tell you that your skirt zipped undone!"

"AND WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"IF I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET A PUNCH INTO MY HANDSOME FACE!"

"But I haven't punch you yet-"

"DO YOU WANT TO BREAK MY FACE? DAD, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"HEY! YOU ARE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD! DAD, TELL YOUR SON THAT I WONT HURT HIM!"

"Jangan ribut, masih pagi." ucapan kalem dari Ayah Jisoo membaut mereka berdua bungkam. Malu juga sih, ribut di depan orangtua begini. Apalagi Hannah, mau meletakkan muka di dengkul saja rasanya.

"Dad, you're not go to work?" tanya Jisoo yang melihat jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 6 dan jarum panjang di angka 2, yang seharusnya dimana Ayah Jisoo sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu.

"OK, I GOTTA GO. BYE LOVES!" sang Ayah tiba-tiba mencium pipi keduanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Jisoo.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Tuan Hong, Jisoo dan Hannah hanya saling berpadang-pandangan, memilih untuk melupakan kejadian sahut-menyahut tadi dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hannah turun ke bawah untuk sarapan dan Jisoo bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"You shouldn't take a bath, we almost late. like- GODAMMIT, 15 MINUTES SCHOOL STARTS SOON!"

"OHMYGOD, OK WHERE'S MY UNIFORM?"

"DO I KNOW IT? HURRY UP! JUST EAT SOME BREAD IN DOWNSTAIRS OK?"

Jisoo ingin berkomentar tidak setuju tapi Hannah sudah berlari turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Sial, kenapa ia bisa bangun kesiangan begini? Akhirnya, Jisoo memilih untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk mencuci wajahnya lalu mencari seragamnya (yang kemunginan berada di dekat mesin cuci. Ibu Jisoo mencuci seragamnya setiap hari, menyebabkan warna seragamnya yang putih jadi kekuningan) dan dengan gaduh berlari untuk sarapan.

"Ibu, aku dan Hannah berangkat dulu!"

"Eh, tidak perlu dian-"

"Tidak Bu, kita sudah hampir telat. Sampai jumpa!" kata pria bermarga Hong itu sambil mencium pipi Ibunya, sedangkan Hannah hanya salaman sambil mencium tangan si calon mertua malu-malu. Walaupun mereka sudah menganggap Hannag seperti putri sendiri, ia masih tahu sopan-santun dihadapan orangtua Jisoo.

"Hati-hati ya!" sahut Ibu Jisoo yang ia yakin tidak akan didengarkan mereka.

* * *

Suara ketukan penggaris kayu yang besar mengagetkan aktivitas para murid kelas 12-4 saat bel pertama sudah berbunyi. Biasanya, mereka harus ditegur dua kali agar diam. Kali ini, mereka semua tertuju kepada seorang perempuan-yang menurut mereka bukan orang asli sini- yang berdiri di sebelah wali kelas mereka dengan malu.

"Baiklah, kita punya murid baru di- apa aku harus bilang waktunya kurang tepat? Dia pindah kesini saat beberapa minggu menuju ujian akhir. Well, dear. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi everyone, my name is Hannah Middleton and I'm from LA. Don't worry, aku bisa berbicara bahasa Korea walaupun- not too much?" Hannah merasa malu karena ia melakukan perkenalan diri dengan bahasa yang dicampur aduk membaut seisi kelas tertawa.

"Jadi, ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Hannah yang membuatnya kaget. Hampir satu kelas mengangkat tangannya. Dia jamin, pertayaannya pasti yang aneh-aneh.

"Tinggimu berapa?" tanya siswi yang berponi di pojok kanan.

"179."

Semua murid memandang si murid baru kagum. Dia heran, apa di sekolah ini tidak ada yang lebih tinggi darinya? Padahal di LA, tinggi dia tergolong sedang. Sudahlah, bukan urusan dia, "Next?"

"Why are you so freaking tall?" tanya salah satu siswa sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya Ck, dasar narsis. "My parents feed me well. Next?"

"Orangtuamu disini? Atau di LA?" Apa pedulinya? Mau orangtuanya di kutub selatan pun tidak masalah. Soalnya, Hannah sudah mandiri dari kecil. "Di LA, I leave here with- my friend!" Hampir saja Hannah keceplosan tinggal di rumah Jisoo, bisa gempar tuh satu sekolah.

"Sudah punya pacar? Dia orang apa?" Nah, ini pertanyaan yang Hannah tunggu-tunggu. Dengan senyum ia berkata, "Yes. He's Korean and he's from this school. He's also 12 graders too."

Suara ribut lasngung mendomiasi kelas Hannah, bertanya-tanya siapakah laki-laki yang beruntung dipacari perempuan secantik dirinya?

"Who is he?"

"Cari saja sendiri," jawaban Hannah membuat mereka kecewa. 'Ok Hannah, you must calm down. Just answer what they asking about you.'

"Ini terakhir. Ya, kamu?" Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang laki-laki dengan 2 kemeja seragamnya yang terbuka dan rambutnya yang berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur di belakang.

"My name is Choi Seungcheol and can I tell you that your eyes are pretty? No, but you are the prettiest in this school."

Matanya? Sial, ia lupa memakai kontak lens untuk menyamarkan warna matanya. Dan, apa tadi dia menggombal? Cih, dia masih luluh sama 'gombalan-kelebihan-keju'nya Jisoo, "Seung- siapa? Oh, maaf. Seungcheol-ssi," Jujur saja, lidah terasa kaku saat mengatakan nama orang dengan –ssi dibelakangnya. "But, thanks anyway. I am not that pretty."

"Terserah apapun nama panggilanku. At least I can call you honey."

Hannah membalakan matanya kaget, memastikan bahwa apa yang tadi siswa yang bernama Seungcheol itu bicarakan salah, "Pardon?"

"Yes, Miss Middleton. I can be your second boyfriend after 'him' that you said from this school."

'What the fuck?' batin Hannah sebal.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas 12-2,

"Han, daritadi kupingku berdengun terus kenapa ya?"

"Itu berarti ada seseorang yang mau nikung Hannah."

"Serius?"

"Bercanda, Jisoo sayang. Lagian Hannah sekarang bersekolah di-" Jisoo dengan cepat membekap mulut yang lebih tua 2 bulan darinya, "Jangan keras-keras. Kalau sekelas tahu, mau wajah tampanku diletakan mana? Paha?"

"Letaknya di hatiku saja. Aman, kok."

Kenapa Jeonghan hobi menggoda dia, sih? "Han, serius nih."

"Iya deh, maaf. Eh, Hannah di kelas 12-4 ya?"

Jisoo menggangguk, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak takut dia digodain Seungcheol si _playboy_ kelas kakap?"

Ya Tuhan, masih trauma karena kejadian masa lalu kenapa harus berurusan dengan dia lagi?

"Santai, Ji. Aku akan membantumu."

Jisoo memang daridulu tidak salah memilih Jeonghan sebagai sahabat di tingkat SMAnya ini, "Thanks, bro. I'm so glad to have you as bestfriend."

"Duh, karena aku tidak mengerti kamu bicara apa, aku cuma jawab 'Me, too.' tidak masalah 'kan?" tanya Jeonghan yang membuat kedua sahabat itu tertawa.

* * *

 **Ternyata bener, ide dari otak untuk ff ini jalannya di jam para setan berkeliaran/?  
** **Dan ini sudah kutambahi bumbu yang ena( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gaberani banyak-banyak, ngeliat rating soalnya( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Maaf ya gais, aku gak bisa apdet dari kemarin karena- ya, biasalah. Siswa yang udah stress sekolah dan butuh liburan sepuasnya. Padahal aku tuh udah 2 minggu lagi masuk hehe.**

 **Maaf juga kali ini aku belum bisa membalas review kalian karena kuotaku sekarat. Siapapun tolong belikan untukku;;(.ga**

 **Seperti biasa, jangan lupa di review ya;;; Terimakasih! (●´ω｀●)**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi**


	8. Chapter 7

**_*bolditalic: flashback_**

 ** _Seseorang membuka suara sebelum mereka ke kelas masing-masing, "So, how can we meet later in break?"_**

 ** _Seorang lainnya itu berpikir sejenak, "In your class?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I think no. Nanti orang-orang— will be curious about us. Eventhough I'm a new student here. I'm pretend to don't know anyone."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aduh, tidak usah dicampur-campur dong bahasanya. Jadi bingung sendiri kan akunya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You just make me confused tho-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _OK, how about in pantry?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What floor?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's on 6_** ** _th_** ** _floor. The students never go to that floor because it's scarry."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ghost?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, but there are always a lot of strange things happen every first and second break. Like a tapping shoes voice, a little boy crying and wind."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wind? Wait, is it like a whistle?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly. I will go up first and I'll borrow the key from one of cleaning service."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Josh," si lawan bicara menatapnya heran, "What if I can't do well for my first day here? I'm kinda embrassing because I'm the one and only look different right now."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Remember what you told me before? You and me made 'us' for protect each other. Believe me, okay?"_**

 ** _Hannah merasa hatinya meletup-letup saat mendengar perkataan pacarnya, "Thank you, Joshua."_**

* * *

Hannah hanya menatap papan tulis di depannya kosong. Walaupun ada beberapa kata yang ia mengerti, tidak berarti ia bisa mengerti secara total apa yang guru bahas Koreanya katakan. Lagipula, dia hanya akan mengangguk jika guru itu menanyakannya 'Kamu mengerti, 'kan?' dalam bahasa Inggris. Persetan dengan ini semua, dia hanya berada disini selama seminggu, kok.

Jujur saja, di kelas barunya ini, _first impression_ nya benar-benar buruk. Bukan hanya guru-guru yang terkesan cuek sama dia yang non-Korea. Tapi, murid disebelahnya yang bernama Choi-Seung-siapalah yang terus menerus memanggi namanya dengan pertanyaan tidak penting seperti, 'Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?' atau 'Siapa nama pacarmu yang berada disini? apa dia dikelas ini?' dan yang lebih parahnya 'Ukuran dadamu berapa? Rata sekali soalnya.' Hannah bersumpah ingin melakban mulut anak murid yang katanya terkenal suka sok kenal sok dekat atau yang biasa disingkat SKSD.

Bacanya SKSD, ya. Bukan girlgroup yang mau _comeback_ pas mereka 10 tahun debut ini.

Hehe.

Padahal sudah mau 15 menit menuju bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, tetapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali?

"Hannah?"

Demi Tuhan, Seungcheol. Bisakah kau diam saja? Kau membuat si murid baru begitu risih saat hari pertamanya disini.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Hannah yang tidak mengerti apa yang Seungcheol bicarakan pun ia menggeleng. Intinya, apapun yang ditanyakan pria berbulu mata lebat itu, ia akan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Karena sudah malas berbicara dengannya dan murid di sebelahnya ini daritadi sangat berisik. Huh, dia ingin sekali bertemu sama pacarnya dan menceritakan ini semua.

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG!**

Berterimakasihlah kepada bel sekolah, Hannah. Dia menyelamatkanmu dari omelan-tidak-pentingnya Seungcheol.

"Where do you go?"

Tuh kan.  
Hannah menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang murid itu dan melepaskannya kasar lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan cepat.

'Oh God, I hope He doesn't follow me.'

Perempuan dengan rambut _brunette_ bergelombang itu berjalan cepat menuju tangga sampai ke lantai 5. Dan akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jisoo, yang sedang memegang kunci lantai 6.

"Is there anybody else know that I'm here?"

Jisoo kaget dengan raut muka Hannah yang memerah, menunjukan sedang menahan amarahnya, "Jeonghan. Nobody knows that I'm in relationship. Except, that _brat_. You know, right?"

"Oh. OK, hurry up. I need to tell you something. Very. Important. About. My class."

Nah, kalau pacarnya sudah berbicaranya dengan jeda begini. Berarti dia sedang marah- dengan Seungcheol, mungkin? Entahlah, tapi dia tidak mau berprasangka buruk dulu.

Laki-laki bermarga Hong itu membuka kunci pintu lantai 6 dan mereka segera naik menuju gudang penyimpanan. Jisoo memilih untuk tidak menguncinya karena mereka hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk istirahat.

"So, what's going on in your new class?"

"MY FIRST IMPRESSION WAS VERY BAD. THE TEACHERS IGNORE ME AND THE STUDENTS ARE ANNOYING AS F—" Jisoo yang memandang Hannah tidak suka langsung mengganti kata umpatannya, "FLOWER? And that's one student named Choi Seungcheol always annoyed me with asked unimportant things. ALSO HE ASKED WHAT IS MY BRA SIZE?"

Jisoo _speechless._ Betapa beraninya murid itu bertemu dengan perempuan yang baru ia kenal dan menanyakan ukuran dadanya? Apalagi itu adalah pacarnya. Pacarnya! "Did you slap him?"

"I ALMOST DID! _Hwang_ teacher looked at me and I pretended to do nothing. How about you?"

"Ugh, Seokmin just came into my class and Jeonghan yelled at him. And that's it, he's gone."

"Ehm, OK. But, do you know where's the toilet?"

"You must go to 5th floor. There is no toilet in this floor."

"TIDAK JADI, AKU DISINI SAJA. WHAT IF THEY ARE HERE WHEM I'M GONE?"

"Honey," suara lembut Jisoo membuat Hannah luluh, mencoba menyakini dirinya bahwa ia akan disini baik-baik saja, "I will be okay. It's not good to hold back your pee," kata Jisoo sambil tertawa untuk mencoba memecahkan suasana.

Perempuan itu mendesis kesal, "Okay, Mr. Joshua Hong. I will be back in 3 or 2 minutes. Don't go anywhere!"

"Aye-aye, Ms. Hannah Hong." kata Jisoo sambil melakukan hormat layaknya seorang tentara.

Setelah Hannah meninggalkannya sementara, Jisoo memastikan bahwa daritadi hanya ada mereka disini.

Sialnya, kedua murid laki-laki yang tidak mau ia temui datang kepadanya.  
Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa dia dan Hannah sedang berada disini?  
Jisoo ingin sekali bisa kabur, sayangnya ruang gudang penyimpanan yang tidak begitu luas membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

"Sayang, kenapa tadi pagi aku datang ke kelas kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku, sih? Sekarang kamunya bertemu dengan si bule itu. Aku sedih, nih." ucap Seokmin dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat sambil mengelus pipi kakak kelas itu.

"M-Memangnya kamu siapa aku? Pacar saja bukan!" ujar Jisoo ketus sambil menghempaskan tangan Seokmin.

Seungcheol yang hanya memandang Jisoo tidak suka berkata, "Jisoo, kamu saja pas aku 'sentuh' di kamar mandi waktu itu kamu menikmatinya, bukan? Hah, Jeonghan menyelamatkanmu waktu itu sih, sampai akunya dibawa ke rumah sakit karena leherku patah."

Belum Jisoo membuka mulut, Seokmin berbisik di telinganya sambil melakukan gigitan kecil, "Lagipula, buat apa kalian kesini? Kau yang mengajaknya 'kan? Ah, Jisooku sudah mulai nakal rupanya."

Jisoo menggeram kesal, "I'M NOT YOURS, SEOKMIN!" Ketika hendak mau memukul orang yang didepannya, kedua tangannya dikunci dengan tangan Seokmin yang memegangnya, "Hah, kau masih berharap dia menyelamatkanmu? Well, dia sedang bersama Mingyu saat ini."

Mingyu? Apa dia salah satu yang pernah Jisoo tolak juga? Persetan dengan itu, dia benar-benar marah kali ini, "JANGAN BERANINYA KALIAN DEKATI HANNAH SEKALIPUN!"

'Wah, kau marah, _kitten_? Tenang, Hannah hanya akan dipukul dari belakang setelah ia keluar dari toilet lalu disembunyikan di toilet pria?"

"BERENG-ahh," sebelum kata makian keluar dari Jisoo, Seokmin mencium bibir kucing itu dengan kasar tapi menuntut. Sedangkan Seungcheol mulai memainkan lidahnya di leher mulus Jisoo.

"Kau tahu, kucing hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh masternya. Begitupun kamu. Jadi, mendesahlah dan nikmati saja."

Airmata Jisoo menetes keluar, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan badannya, dia hanya berharap bahwa Hannah baik-baik saja, tidak ada satupun yang melukainya. Lagipula dia sudah bilang Jeonghan bahwa dia disini untuk bertemu Hannah (katanya dia mau makan di kantin dulu), tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu belum datang juga?

'Hannah, Jeonghan, atau siapapun, tolong aku.'

* * *

 **WAD00 KENAPA JADI THREESOME?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
ehehe untung saja masuk sekolah masih d-7 jadi bisa tidur jam berapa saja:-)  
Jisoo kira-kira ada yang nyelamatin gak ya? AtauHEHEHEHEHEHE dia malaHEHEHEHEHE-  
apaansih** **◔̯◔** **  
Sudahlah. Mba Hannah kan anak karate, masa gabisa ngelawan Mingyu? Atau saya deh yang ngebantuin**

 **Mau membalas review ni~~**

 **parkcheonsafujoshi: Aduh kamu tega ngeliat Jisoo disiksa kek gitu? Eh, aku juga seneng sih ngeliatnya/lho  
** **7D: Mau sih ngeliat Seokmin ama Jisoo bareng tapi mas Seokmin kek gitu dek Jichu kan gasuka(╯︵╰,)**

 **Hehe pokoknya ditunggu review kalian dan (mungkin) besok aku bakal apdet lagi hwhw bair cepet kelar:-)**

 **Yang sedang mencari kuota tambahan utuk libur,**

 **username-ssi.**


	9. Chapter 8

Perempuan itu hanya merasakan semuanya gelap setelah kepalanya dihantam oleh sebuah kayu, sampai ia merasa badannya diangkat dan diletakkan di suatu tempat. Di awal ia bangun ia sempat tidak sadar berada dimana sekarang, tetapi karena mendengar suara-suara berat dari luar membuatnya sadar, bahwa dia sekarang tengah berada di toilet laki-laki.

Dia memegang kepala belakangnya yang berdarah. Seakan-akan mencoba tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, dia mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Bagaimana ia bisa dikunci dari luar? Dan siapa pelakunya? Apa jangan-jangan ini ulah Seokmin? Ah, anak itu benar-benar gila. Dia takut apabila Seokmin melakukan hal-hal ang aneh kepada pacarnya. Tidak masalah jika dirinya yang disakiti, yang terutama pacarnya itu selamat ditangannya.

Hannah ingin sekali berteriak untuk siapapun yang mau menolongnya tapi dia sadar, ini di toilet pria. Kalaupun ia bersuara, pasti para murid laki-laki itu akan berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia mencoba menaiki pintu kamar mandi dengan melompat tapi saat tangannya berhasil memegang bagian atas pintu, tangannya terpeleset dan dia jatuh terduduk. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bokongnya setelah menghantam cukup keras lantai kamar mandi. Untung saja kepalanya tidak terkena toilet, bisa-bisa kepalanya pecah disini. Suaranya terisak saat meminta tolong, sangat pelan dan kemungkinan kecil ada yang mendengar. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pacarnya Joshua. Ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sebelum melindungi laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Suara knop pintu yang sedang coba dibuka menghentikan isakannya. Dia takut yang membuka pintu itu salah satu teman Seokmin dan dia akan dihabisi setelah ini. Jadi ia tidak mau berharap banyak. Setelah pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang murid dengan nafas yang berderu dan sedikit luka di dahinya. Karena takut, dia mencoba memanggil namanya perlahan.

"Jeonghan?"

"ASTAGA, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" tanya Jeonghan panik melihat kondisi Hannah yang memprihatinkan, ia hanya mengangguk sambil memegang kepalanya, "Where's Jisoo? Is he on 6th floor?"

Sebelum Hannah mengangguk lagi, Jeonghan menarik tangan Hannah dan berlari cepat menuju lantai 6. "Bukan Seokmin tadi yang memukulmu, tapi salah satu murid yang pernah menembak pacarmu juga. Mingyu namanya. Dan aku sudah berantem dengannya dan dia pingsan setelah aku meninju kepalanya." Hannah yang bingung apa yang Jeonghan bicarakan membuat Jeonghan berdecak kesal, "Aku lupa, kau tidak terlalu jago bahasa Korea. Mari selamatkan Jisoo dari para bajingan itu."

Sesampainya, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat mereka kaget. Jisoo dengan baju seragam yang sudah terbuka dengan celana yang sedikit diturunkan, dan kedua murid yang sedang memperkosa— uh, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Hannah langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mengambil kayu yang berada disana dan berjalan pelan menuju mereka, mengabaikan Jeonghan yang khawatir di belakang dan rintihan kesakitan dari Jisoo membuat hatinya sakit.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Hannah memukul mereka satu persatu dan langsung memeluk Jisoo. Hannah menangis melihat keadaan Jisoo sekarang. Pipi yang memerah (ia yakin mereka pasti menampar Jisoo sebeumnya), bibir yang bengkak dan berdarah, warna ungu yang mendominasi leher, dada dan perutnya.

"Please," suara lembut Jisoo membuat Hannah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Don't cry. I can't fight them. I'm s-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bentakkan Hannah membuat Jisoo kaget. Perempuan Los Angeles itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan lentiknya beralih memegang pipi Jisoo dan laki-laki itu merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Hannah menciumnya.

Hanya bersentuhan bibir yang mereka lakukan. Hannah tidak mau bermacam-macam karena kondisi bibir berbentuk kucing itu yang memprihatinkan. Ditengah ciuman mereka terdengar gumaman 'Maaf.' berkali-kali. Ia tidak tahu sudah banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan di hari pertamanya bersekolah disini.

Salah satu dari mereka, Seokmin, mencoba bangkit dan memegang punggungnya yang kesakitan, "Wah, si jalang dan yang katanya pacarnya sedang berciuman? Ck, berani sekali melakukan itu di depan kita." Mereka menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih ke adik kelas mereka.

"STOP CALLING HIM A SLUT! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" Hannah siap-siap memukul bocah kurang ajar itu tapi lehernya sudah dicekik oleh pria berhidung bangir itu dan dirinya didorong secara kasar ke tembok. Tatapan benci saling ditunjukan satu sama lain. Seokmin tersenyum licik melihat Hannah yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena cekikannya yang mengeras.

"Kau tahu. Aku sudah mencintai Jisoo sejak awal. Dan kau sudah mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku."

"He d-doesn't deserve a jerk like you."

"Ck, kamulah yang tidak pantas untuknya. Why? He wants someone that care of him, communicate a lot. Not you who only chat with him every 2 weeks? That's why once he said that he tired of this long distance fucking relationship."

"HE NEVER-" Hannah terbatuk-batuk, merasa jalur pernafasannya semakin menyempit karena cengkraman Seokmin di lehernya yang semakin kencang, "H-He never says bullshit- uh, about us."

"You better-"

 **TAK**

Perlahan cengkraman Seokmin melemah. Lelaki itu pingsan di depannya dengan darah yang mengucur di kepalanya. Dilihatnya oleh Hannah siapa yang baru saja memukul adik kelasnya ini.

"Aku benci kalian. Saking bencinya, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kalian bicarakan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memukulnya saja untuk mengakhirinya," itu suara Jeonghan, dengan kayu pemukul kasti di tangannya.

Seseorang lainnya mencoba bertumpu kepada kedua kakinya dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku juga memukul kaki mereka!" Jeonghan jeda sebentar sambil menatap Hannah, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah bicara, "Hannah, you better save Jisoo now and bring him to student health unit. Uh Hannah, Inggrisku benar 'kan?"

Hannah tertawa perlahan dan mengangguk, "You're right. But how about you?"

"Oops girl, don't worry about me. Your man is very important." kata Jeonghan sambil berkedip.

Raut muka khawatir Hannah berubah menjadi senyuman, "Thanks Jeonghan, Joshua is so glad to have you."

"And you too."

Hannah berjalan cepat ke tempat yang sama dimana Jisoo terkulai lemas. Ia dengan perlahan mengancing baju seragamnya. Tapi apa ia harus mengurusi celana Jisoo juga? Tangannya dengan ragu memegang resleting celana tetapi ditahan oleh pemiliknya.

"Let me do it by myself," ujar Jisoo pelan, mencoba menaiki celananya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Jisoo mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir Hannah dengan senyuman khasnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak mampu.

Selesai meresleting celananya, ia melihat tangan Hannah yang terulur. Oh, bidadari itu benar-benar ada ternyata, pikir Jisoo sambil tersenyum

Kecewa karena uluran tangannya tidak dibalas, Hannah berkata, "Hurry up, bro. Or I will let you walk by yourself."

"Haha, okay!"

Seokmin yang sebenarnya sudah tersadar daritadi perlahan berjalan menuju kedua pasangan itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang tajam dari kantongnya dan menyeringai.

Tapi-

"EH, KAMU MAU KEMANA?"

Leher Seokmin tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Jeonghan, sedangkan tangan satunya sedang menjambak rambut Seungcheol.

"Kita main-main dulu yuk," ucap Jeonghan sambil merangkul keduanya. Sedang mereka hanya menatap Jeonghan takut. Pria itu langsung mengambil pisau lipat dari tangan Seokmin dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Eh, kalian pergi sana. Aku mau memberi ajaran ke mereka bahwa tidak baik menjadi orang ke tiga diantara dua orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan asmara. Aih, apa aku harus mencari kalian jodoh seperti Jisoo juga?"

"Jeonghan!" / "Jeonghan hyung!"

"Hannah-" Jisoo mencoba mendudukan dirinya tapi rasa perih dimana-mana membuatnya kembail terjatuh di tempat tidur. "Aw. Sweety, won't you help me to sit?"

Hannah hanya memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan kosong, seakan-akan mengabaikan suara pacarnya yang daritadi memanggil namanya, "Hannah? Hannah Middleton? Hey!"

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Hannah tersentak kaget. Jisoo tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hannah, "Oh my God, are you thinking of me right now?"

"Yes."

Jisoo menghentikan tawanya. Jawaban yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Hannah dengan serius membuatnya bingung. Memangnya apa yang ia pikirkan tentang dirinya sekarang?

"Uhm, am I a perfect girlfriend for you?"

Jisoo menyerengit heran. Ada apa sih dengan Hannah hari ini?

"I think not. Woah, I'm failed."

"Ha-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel safe."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy with me. Seokmin was right. You need someone who always by yourself, not in long distance relationship that we held right now."

"…Stop."

"And I think it's a good time to say it."

"What-"

"Joshua, let's break-"

Ucapan Hannah terhenti setelah Jisoo langsung memeluknya dengan kencang. Dia melihat Jisoo menggeleng sambil berkata tidak berkali-kali. Ah, apa ia merasa bersalah sekarang? Memutuskan Jisoo disaat dia sedang menderita begini. "Why you make me suffer more? DO YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND ALSO YOU ARE! WHY HANNAH? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Listen. Don't make yourself feel guilty for me."

"Don't make yourself feel wrong to love me."

"And don't make yourself feel 'I'm not a good girlfriend for Joshua.' IT'S SO WRONG!"

"Remember you also told me about in our 1st anniversary. People told that we are like water and oil. Can't interflow. They don't know about us."

"Joshua—"

"Please! Can you not easily give up for 'us'? Let's show them that we are perfect in our way. Not in the other way."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a fool," ucap Hannah sambil memegang lembut pipi Jisoo, "I love you, Hong Jisoo."

"Aww, it's your first time being sweet like t- OKAY DON'T PULL MY HAIR!" seru Jisoo yang tengah kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak oleh Hannah.

"Susah sekali sih diajak romantis dikit," Hannah mendumel lalu berhenti menjambak rambut Jisoo, kasihan juga melihat pacarnya kesakitan setelah habis 'dihajar' seperti tadi.

"Wah, bahasa Korea mu meningkat! Hehe, I _sarang_ you juga Hannah Middleton!" Jisoo mengacak-acak rambut Hannah dengan gemas, sementara yang diacak-acak rambutnya hanya melirik Jisoo sebal. Untung ganteng, masih sayang deh, pikir Hannah.

 **Jadi tampaknya ffn ama aku lagi ga bersahabat. soalnya kau bikin garis panjang kyk biasa malah gabisa/**

 **ohiya, aku ijin tidak aktif untuk sementara waktu ya! pdhl baru masuk minggu lalu masa tugasnya udah seabrek begini. Dd tidak setuju pokoknya! /pundung**

 **Mau review ah~**

 **parkcheonsafujoshi: tenang mba tenang, kalo kau ikut juga silahkan/?**

 **shfly9 - Kim: lho kamu malah semangat di bagian itunya**

 **7D: aku tidak mau membencinya tapi aku kudu otokeh?!:'( -hjs**

 **levieren225: Eh ada author seoksoo favoritku disini heheX"D Makasih atas supportnya!**

 **p.s. kalo castnya Hannah diganti aku pada setuju kan? /kabur bawa Jisoo**

 **p.s.s. ini udah mau kelar kok, maaf kalo ceritanya malah jd panjang begini:(**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi**


	10. Chapter 9

Suara sepatu-sepatu bersahutan seiring dengan sepinya lorong rumah sakit. Mengingat bahwa jam besuk hanya tersisa 3 menit lagi, ini semua karena macet yang melanda itu kota dan saat itu adalah hari awal akhir pekan. Menemukan kamar yang mereka tuju dan mengetoknya dengan perlahan, mengingat ada beberapa suster yang melihat keributan mereka. Suara pelan dari dalam mengijinkan mereka untuk masuk. Di sana terdapat seorang laki-laki seumuran mereka duduk di depan jendela rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Mereka merasa kasihan setelah melihat kaki kanan temannya diperban dengan gips.

"Apa kabarmu? Orangtuamu sudah mengunjungimu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, "Mereka sempat memarahiku karena aku berantem demi salah satu sahabatku. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka menerimanya. Ini pun hanya butuh waktu sebulan untuk sembuh. Oh, kau harus tahu betapa kuatnya aku."

"Uh, karenaku kau harus _alfa_ selama seminggu. Aku minta maaf."

Si pasien memutar kursi rodanya dan melihat sahabatnya, "Aku sudah bilang apa, Jisoo, jangan merasa bersalah. Kalau aku tidak ada, aku jamin kau dan Hannah akan berakhir sepertiku."

"Tapi aku ti-," ucapannya terhenti setelah jari telunjuk sahabatnya tepat di bibirnya. "Berhenti meminta maaf, oke?" sedangkan Jisoo

"Hei, aku meletakkan rotinya disini ya," kata Hannah sambil meletakan sebuah box disisi tempat tidur.

"Ah, kalian merepotkan saja. Terima kasih! Ku pastikan akan menghabiskan roti kalian dalam sehari!" dan ucapan polos dari Jeonghan membuat Jisoo dan Hannah tertawa.

Diam-diam, Jisoo masih memikirkan perkataan Hannah di mobil bahwa di antara kamar Jeonghan ada 2 pasien yang mempunyai masalah dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Dan kabar burung mengatakan bahwa mereka (kecuali Jeonghan tentunya) di skors selama sebulan dari sekolah. Karena salah satu dari teman kelas Jisoo menemukan mereka bertiga sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di ruang penyimpanan. Uh, memikirkannya Jisoo jadi merinding sendiri.

Jeonghan yang sebenarnya sudah tahu arah pikiran Jisoo langsung berdiri sambil bertumpu padanya dan berkata, "Mau menjenguk Seokmin dulu? Sebenarnya aku enggan, tapi anak itu belum minta maaf ke kita sama sekali. Hah, anak itu diajari apa sih di rumahnya?"

Melihat Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya—karena pukulannya yang ia dapatkan dari dua murid lainnya waktu itu—Jisoo langsung mendudukan sahabatnya kembali. "Sudah, Han. Aku saja yang mewakilkan kamu dan Hannah, cuma sebentar kok."

"Dear, are you sure want to visit him?" tanya Hannah dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas, ia takut jika Jisoo akan diapa-apakan oleh adik kelasnya itu. Oh, apakah dia masih pantas dijuluki seperti itu setelah berbuat demikian?

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, "I'm gonna be okay. You guys should stay here okay."

Dan suara pintu yang ditutup membuat mereka menghela nafas. Dasar keras kepala, ujar mereka dalam hati.

Sesampainya di kamar sebelah, Jisoo bingung karena tidak ada Seokmin di tempat tidur. Sampai ada suara yang menganggunya.

"Jisoo?"

Itu Seokmin, dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidurnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dia habis melakukan apa tadi, pikir Jisoo. Mencoba untuk biasa aja, tangan Jisoo bergerak menyerahkan kotak yang sama seperti untuk Jeonghan, "Aku hanya membawa ini. Semoga cepat sembuh, Seokmin."

Senyum itu, senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Seokmin berpaling darinya. Dan mata kucingnya yang berbinar, Seokmin ingat ia pernah membuatnya . Pipi laki-laki yang lebih mudah memerah, bertanya pelan kepada yang menjenguknya, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Jisoo yakin, adik kelasnya ini tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam lagi padanya, hanya kontak fisik yang biasa. Ia mengangguk lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seokmin menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Tanpa mempedulikan kotak yang terjatuh, mulutnya terus bergumam maaf setelah melihat bekas darah di bibirnya yang mengering dan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Ia menangis, menyesal karena lebih mementingkan obsesinya tanpa mempedulikan yang dicintainya pun menderita. Ucapan 'Aku memaafkanmu' dari Jisoo tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Ia ingin dirinya menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki itu sekarang juga.

Sementara laki-laki yang lebih tua hanya memeluknya dalam diam, tidak mau bereaksi apa-apa sampai airmatanya jatuh perlahan. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Seokmin, sayangnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan orangtuanya sedari kecil, ia harus memaafkan walaupun orang itu sudah menyakitinya. Ia yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja diakhirnya.

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang manik mata yang disayanginya, "Aku hanya terlalu bawa perasaan. Maaf," ujarnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau membuatku ikut menangis juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berlalu bukan," kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku senang kau terlihat baikan Seokmin."

'Dan aku begitu senang kamu tetap peduli seberengsek apapun aku. Kau benar-benar malaikat yang dicipitakan oleh Tuhan lalu diturunkan ke bumi. I don't deserve you like this.'

"Seokmin, kau kenapa? Menangis lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu?_

"Ah ta-"

"Pergilah, kunjungi Seungcheol _hyung_."

 _Kenapa aku terdengar begitu jahat?_

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu.

Seokmin,

aku tetap menyayangimu

sebagai 'adik'ku."

Saat ia berbalik arah dan mendengar pintu tertutup, air mata Seokmin menetes lagi. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melewati kamarnya, ia menangis. Lagi. Dengan harap perasaanya terhadap seorang Hong Jisoo bisa hilang begitu saja.

 _Apakah aku akan sanggup melupakanmu?_

Hari ini hari Minggu, sudah saatnya Hannah pulang kembali ke Negara asalnya. Dengan berat hati ia memeluk keluarga Jisoo satu persatu-satu—yang ia sudah anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri—ditambah sang pacar yang tersenyum simpul.

"Have a safe flight, Hannah. And I hope you rest well!"

"Of course, Mr. Hong! And, please take care of yourself. I mean, always. Don't make me worried too much," ujar Hannah sambil mengelus pelan kepala Jisoo.

"Thank you so much for this week. For taking care of me, for yelling me from what I have done and I'm glad I have a new hero here besides Jeonghan. Oh my God, I love you so much Ms. Hong," sebelum Hannah membalas, Jisoo sudah menempelkan bibirnya di jidat Hannah walaupun hanya sementara.

"That's what girlfriend for and hey, stop embarrassing me, Josh! Oh gosh!" Hannah keceplosan. Dia lupa hanya boleh memanggil nama barat Jisoo, Joshua, hanya saat berdua saja.

"Look. Someone's trying to be naughty now, hm?" kata Jisoo sambil menyeringai.

Muka Hannah menahan malu, "I didn't mean it-"

 _Attention please, flight number xxx, LA Air to Los Angeles has been arrived. The passengers can go to Gate 3. Thank you._

"Oh finally. Mom, Dad, Christopher and Joshua. I have to go. I'm gonna send you text when I arrive later! Bye!"

Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian sang kekasih. Dia benar-benar merasa bersyukur kepada yang Maha Kuasa karena seorang malaikat cantik ada untuknya.

 _I wish that we could be last forever._

* * *

 **HAI KALIAN!  
** **Akhirnya aku kembali setelah 92382465 bulan lamanya/? Dan yap, ini satu chapter lagi akan selesai!  
Apakah Seokmin dan Jisoo akan tetap bersama seperti biasa? Atau Seokmin harus mendapat kisah akhir yang begitu pahit?  
Hehe, ditunggu saja ya yeorubun! **

**Oh ya, tak bales reviews sini.  
7D: lah aku yang bikin ceritanya ae gerem juga/?  
levieren: bener kok author seoksoo fav aku hehe. ditunggu lanjutan kutukannya ya thor!**

 **p.s. my deep condolences for Jonghyun, one of the best main vocalist that I love. Jonghyun-ah, you did well.**

 **Regards,**

 **username-ssi.**


End file.
